The Lockwood Girl, Book 1
by Jessi697
Summary: Tyler Lockwood Sister Fic. Kaitlin Lockwood - Sister, Daughter, Niece, Lover.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't on any accounts own the Vampire Diaries, or the characters. I only own my OC, Kaitlin Lockwood and her story, almost**_

In Kaitlin Lockwood's whole existence, not once had she ever thought of how she would eventually die. Kaitlin had more than enough reasons too just from the last few months of her life. But even is she did consider it, she definitely never would have though it'd be like how it was. A monster named, Mikael, to be precise was holding her by the throat as she stared between the two men that she loved ever so deeply, but also these men were Mikael's sons. Niklaus Mikaelson was so in love with Kaitlin that he couldn't bear the thought of her loving someone else more than him. And then there was Elijah Mikaelson who was always willing to do anything to protect her from the vicious world and everything in it. Deep down, Kaitlin knew it was going to be the best possible way for her to die, in the place of the two originals vampires that was her reason to live, the ones that she loved more than life itself. It would be completely noble and that definitely had to count for something her life. Come to realize, if she never befriended both Stefan and Damon Salvatore, she wouldn't be facing this very predicament of her potentially dying. Although she was completely and utterly terrified, she never could bring herself to regret the decision. But when life offers you a dream so far beyond the expectations of reality, it's not completely unreasonable to grieve when your life is due to come to an early end. Kaitlin looked at both Elijah and Klaus, remembering all the little details about them. Kaitlin took a deep breath and glanced at Mikael "Kill me not them" Kaitlin said. The next thing she knew was complete darkness. This is her story of how two Originals completely changed her life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay of updating. And I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. The only character I own is Kaitlin Lockwood.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Pilot:**

Kaitlin woke up at exactly at 6:50 am, so she could take her time to get organized for school, considering it was the first day back from Summer Vacation. Kaitlin pulled her blankets back and swung her legs to the floor, she took a deep breath and stood up. She then wondered over yo her walk-in wardrobe and decided to pick out her clothes for the day. Kaitlin picked out purple skinny leg jeans, a black singlet, knee high black suede boots and a black jacket. After her shower, she applied her make up, which was neutral, and she curled her hair

"Kaitlin? Are you up sweetie?" asked her mom, Carol

"Yeah, I'll be down soon" Kaitlin said as she glanced at her bedroom door

"Ok then" said Carol

Kaitlin waited for her to leave, once she knew that her mom had left, she made her way to her bedroom door and opened it. Kaitlin then had to quickly back-track to get her school bag and then she made her way to her twin brother's room and bashed at the door

"Ty! Time to get up, it goes for Vicki as well" Kaitlin said as she bashed at his door again

Kaitlin then heard Tyler groan and she smiled and made her way downstairs

"Where's dad?" Kaitlin asked

"At work, when Tyler gets up, let him know that I've gone out to run some errands" said Carol

"Ok mom" Kaitlin said as Carol left

Kaitlin then ate breakfast and made her way to the front door and opened it to reveal her friend, Bonnie Bennett, at the door about ready to knock

"Hey Bon" Kaitlin said

"Hey Kait. I was about to knock" said Bonnie

"I know, I can see that" Kaitlin said as she made her way outside

"Alright then, ready for school?" asked Bonnie as Kaitlin closed the front door and locked it

"I suppose I am. Are we picking up Elena?" Kaitlin asked

"Yeah, I said I'd drive her" said Bonnie

"Ok, let's go then" Katilin said

* * *

The ride over to Elena Gilbert's house was filled with mindless chit-chat, the girls were just catching up on what they missed from each other's summers. Bonnie then pulls up to Elena's house and honks the horn, and Elena walks out of the door. Elena then makes her way to the car and gets in

"Hey Elena" Kaitlin said

"Morning Kaitlin" said Elena

Bonnie started the car and drove off. It was a peaceful silence between the three friends until Bonnie decided to fill in the silence with some talk

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands..." said Bonnie

"Elena! Back in the car" Kaitlin said

"I did it again, didn't I? I...I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." said Elena

"That I'm psychic now" said Bonnie

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me" said Elena

"And me as well" Kaitlin added

"I see..." said Bonnie

Bonnie zones out for a bit and a crow hits the front window, which brings Bonnie back to reality and she stops the car

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you okay? Are you okay Kaitlin?" asked Bonnie

"It's okay. I'm fine" said Elena

"I'm fine too" Kaitlin said

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere" said Bonnie

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life" said Elena

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are both going to be beyond happy" said Bonnie as she smiled at Elena and Kaitlin

Bonnie then started the car again and presumed to drive to school.

* * *

Once the trio got to school, they made their way to the lockers

"Major lack of male real estate" Kaitlin said

"Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot...Can I still say 'tranny mess'?" asked Bonnie as she opened her locker

"No, that's over" said Elena as she leaned up against a looker

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year" said Bonnie

Elena then looks over her shoulder, across the hall and Kaitlin's eyes followed where Elena's eyes went, straight to Elena's ex-boyfriend Matt Donovan, who Elena waves at but Matt ignores her

"He hates me" said Elena

"That's not hate" Kaitlin reassured

"That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'" said Bonnie

"I don't think Matt likes Air Supply" said Kaitlin as their friend Caroline Forbes approaches them

"Elena. Oh, my god" said Caroline as she hugs Elena

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" asked Caroline

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you" said Elena

"Really?" asked Caroline

"Yes. Much better" said Elena

"Oh, you poor thing" said Caroline as she hugs Elena again

"Okay, Caroline" said Elena

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" asked Caroline as she walks off

"OK! Bye!" said Bonnie as Elena looks at both Kaitlin and Bonnie

"No comment" said Elena

"I'm not going to say anything" said Bonnie

Bonnie side glances at Kaitlin, which causes her to laugh out loud. Bonnie, Elena and Kaitlin then slowly make their way to class when Bonnie stops

"Hold up. Who's this?" asked Bonnie as Elena and Kaitlin look into the office

"All I see is back" said Elena

"I can see back muscles" Kaitlin said

"It's a hot back" Bonnie clarifies

"I totally agree" Kaitlin said

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar" said Bonnie

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" asked Elena

"I would" Kaitlin added

"Pretty much" Bonnie said

Elena seems to gets distracted quickly and then looks back at Bonnie and Kaitlin

"I'll be right back" said Elena as Kaitlin watch her enter the boy's bathroom

"Please be hot" said Bonnie

The 'hot' back left the office and made his way to the boy's bathroom, and Kaitlin slowly made her way to history

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union" said Tanner as Kaitlin noticed Elena and the new guy exchange looks

* * *

After school, Kaitlin went straight to the Mystic Grill to hang out with Elena's little brother Jeremy. Kaitlin quietly walked up behind Jeremy

"Hey Vick" said Jeremy

"Working" said Matt's older sister Vicki, who walks over to Kaitlin's brother's table

"Wanna play pool?" Kaitlin asked

"Nah, not today Kait" said Jeremy as he goes to catch up with Vicki

Kaitlin sighed as she noticed that Bonnie and Caroline entered the Grill. Kaitlin slowly made her way over to them

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue" said Caroline

"You got all of that in one day?" asked Bonnie

"Oh, please. Knowing Caroline it was in a short amount of time" Kaitlin said

"I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding" said Caroline as they sat down

After some idle chatter, Caroline left to get drinks and then Matt came over and sat down. Kaitlin raised her eyebrow at Matt and was about to say something

"How's Elena doing?" asked Matt

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months" said Bonnie

"Has she said anything about me?" asked Matt, completely hopeful

"Oh, no" Kaitlin said

"We are so not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her" said Bonnie

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me" said Matt

"But she didn't end the friendship, Matt" Kaitlin said

"Give it more time, Matt" said Bonnie as Elena entered the Grill with Stefan

"More time, huh?" asked Matt

Kaitlin honestly felt bad for Matt, but Kaitlin didn't like how Elena went about dumping Matt. Only because Kaitlin had Matt come to her about it. Matt then gets up and walks over to Elena and Stefan. After about two minutes, Matt leaves and both Elena and Stefan come over and sit with them and Caroline comes back not that long after

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" asked Caroline

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young" said Stefan

"Parents?" asked Bonnie

"My parents passed away" said Stefan

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" asked Elena

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle" said Stefan

"So, Stefan, if you're new..." Kaitlin trailed off

"Then you don't know about the party tomorrow" said Caroline

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie said

Stefan then looks over at Elena

"Are you going?" Stefan asked

"Of course she is" Kaitlin said

* * *

The night passed with a blurred, and so did the following morning until it got to History

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" asked Tanner

"Um...A lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot" said Bonnie

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" asked Tanner

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it" said Matt

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" asked Tanner

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know" Elena said "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break" said Tanner

"There were 346 casualties" Kaitlin said

"Unless you're counting local civilians" said Stefan

"That's correct. Miss Lockwood and Mister?" asked Tanner

"Salvatore" said Stefan

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" asked Tanner

"Distant" said Stefan

"Well, very good. Except, of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle" said Tanner

"Actually, there were 27, sir" Kaitlin said as she looked at Stefan

"Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss" said Stefan as he looked at Kaitlin strangely

"The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner" said Stefan as he looked at Tanner

"I believe my father won't have a problem with it" Kaitlin said as Tanner glared at her and Stefan and made a simply 'Hmm' noise

* * *

After class, Kaitlin had a free period in the library, and so did Stefan. Kaitlin was reading a book when she noticed Stefan sitting across from her

"May I help you, Stefan?" Kaitlin asked

Kaitlin raised an eyebrow at him and looked up from her book

"How did you know all that stuff in history?" asked Stefan

"I'm from one of the founding families. Go figure" Kaitlin said

"Fair enough then" said Stefan

"What about you?" Kaitlin asked

"Also distantly related to a founding family, but also I'm a history nerd" said Stefan

"Are you named after the original Stefan Salvatore?" Kaitlin asked

"Uh, yeah I am. Why?" asked Stefan

"In my ancestor's journal, Grace Lockwood, to be precised. She always talked about a Stefan Salvatore and their engagement but also about her love for Stefan's brother, Damon" Kaitlin said

"Really? I remember briefly reading about Grace Lockwood, not that long ago. Just before I moved here actually" said Stefan

"What did you find out?" Kaitlin asked

"Well, it's probably all the stuff you already know" said Stefan

"Actually, my parents are proud of the family history. Except for when it comes to Grace Lockwood" Kaitlin said

"Oh, why is that?" asked Stefan

"Well, from what I've gathered from Grace's journals, Grace had a child with Damon out of wedlock. And her father, Barnett, got rid of it and forced Grace into a institution" Kaitlin said

"Hm, I didn't know about that" said Stefan

"I only know that because my Uncle Mason gave me Grace's journals" Kaitlin said

* * *

Kaitlin soon went home after her chat with Stefan in the library. Kaitlin then had a quick shower and got dressed again. She chose a blue ruffled top, black jeans, black ankle boots, a military style jacket with small purse. She did her make up, opting this time for a bright red lipstick and cat eye eyeliner. Kaitlin then made her way to the party that was being held in the woods, she had managed to convince Tyler to give her lift. Kaitlin managed to find her way over to Elena and Bonnie

"Come on Elena" said Kaitlin

"Just admit it, Elena" said Bonnie

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty" said Elena

"He has that romance novel stare" said Bonnie

"That's true. I noticed it today" Kaitlin said

The three girls laugh together, mainly at Kaitlin's comment

"So where is he?" asked Bonnie

"Yeah Elena, where is he?" asked Kaitlin

"I don't know" said Elena

Elena looked through the crowd of party goers, but still couldn't see Stefan

"You tell me, you're the psychic one" said Elena as she looked at Bonnie

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate" said Bonnie

"Wait..." Kaitlin trailed off

"You need a crystal ball" Elena continued

Kaitlin looks around and picks up an empty beer bottle, she then hands Elena the bottle. Elena then hands the bottle over to Bonnie and she takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back

"What?" asked Elena

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow" said Bonnie

"What?" asked Elena

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill" said Bonnie as she leaves

"Okay?" asked Kaitlin

"Bonnie!" yelled Elena as she turns around Stefan is behind her

"Hi" said Stefan

"Hi" said Elena

"You know what? I'll go find Bonnie" said Kaitlin as she looked between Stefan and Elena

Kaitlin looked at her friend, and then walked off. She then made her way over to Jeremy

"So, you ditched me for pool for Vicki Donovan" said Kaitlin

"So? It's not like you would understand" said Jeremy

Kaitlin noticed that Jeremy was watching Vicki and Tyler

"You do realize that she's with Tyler, right?" asked Kaitlin

"I know. But he only wants her for her ass" said Jeremy

"She lets him" said Kaitlin

"Why do you hate her so much?" asked Jeremy

"I don't hate her" Kaitlin said

"Yeah right" said Jeremy

Jeremy then stood up and stormed away from her. Kaitlin just sat there and scoffed. Soon she was joined by Matt

"Hey Kait. Have you seen Vick?" asked Matt

"Nope" said Kaitlin

"Are you sure?" asked Matt

"I'm sure. I don't really pay attention to where your sister goes" said Kaitlin

"Right" said Matt

Matt then stands up and walks away. The next thing Kaitlin noticed was Elena and Jeremy rushed out of the woods, with Jeremy carrying Vicki bridal style

"Somebody help!" yelled Elena

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" yelled Matt

"What happened to her?" asked Tyler

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" yelled Matt

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" yelled Tyler

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood" said Elena

"Put this on her neck" said Kaitlin as she found a towel

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me" said Matt

Sometime later an ambulance arrived, and Matt leaves with Vicki in the ambulance. Kaitlin is standing with Bonnie talking to Elena

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee" said Bonnie

"An wait for news" Kaitlin added

"I gotta take Jeremy home" Elena said

Kaitlin looked over at Bonnie, and had the brief sense that Bonnie wanted to talk to Elena on her own

"I'll wait with Caroline" said Kaitlin

"Okay" said Bonnie

Kaitlin walked away from both Bonnie and Elena. While she was walking, Kaitlin got the feeling that she was being watched. Kaitlin looked around and saw that no one was taking notice of her as she made her way over to Caroline to wait with Bonnie. After Bonnie finished talking to Elena, she made her way over to Kaitlin and Caroline.

* * *

And the trio made it to the Mystic Grill, mainly because they needed Caroline to be more sober when they dropped her off at home. The trio managed to snag a table and got three coffees, while hoping that Caroline would sober up a lot quicker

"Are you sober yet?" asked Bonnie

"No" said Caroline

"Then keep drinking" said Kaitlin

"I gotta get you home. I gotta get Kaitlin home. I gotta get me home" said Bonnie

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" asked Caroline

"I'm not touching that" said Bonnie

"Well, Caroline..." Kaitlin trailed off until she saw Bonnie's look

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one" said Caroline

"It's not a competition, Caroline" said Bonnie

"Yeah, it is" said Caroline

"No it isn't" said Kaitlin

Bonnie then gets up to pay for the coffees while Kaitlin goes to the bathroom. And when she goes to walk back to the table, she sees that Caroline and the guy that is sitting at the behind them are looking at one another and she sees that Caroline smiles at the guy.

* * *

 **Polyvore Outfits:**

First Day Of School - cgi/set?id=224982158

Party In The Woods - cgi/set?id=224982490


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like a million years. I haven't found the motivation to write, and that sucks. And it doesn't really help when I'm studying and trying to focus more on my assignments then trying to keep you guys happy by updating. I guess I need to find the work-life balance at some point. But I'm in the middle of writing the third chapter as we speak. But I keep changing it, and it's annoying me. I'm thinking abut skipping some episodes to get to season 2 quicker, but I'll leave that up to you guys the readers. Please let me know of what I should do. Because I don't know


End file.
